When souls and Fate Intertwined
by cargas
Summary: What'd you do, if every night you close you're eyes you dreams of life you never once knew? What'd you do, when everything you knew is but the iceberg of the ocean. Would you denied it foolhardy and proclaim everything aright? Or would you challenge the illusion of time and space. Would you denounce you're heart and love simply for convenience of the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima and its characters. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from popular anime, manga, or Visual Novel. Any plagiarisms barring wiki and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely a ZnT FanFiction. **

"**English Dialogue"**

"_**Foreign Dialogue"**_

'**Inner Monologue'**

**XXX**

Dew of Kyoto night breeze chills deeply to a bone a young maiden. Wearing linen coloured Furisodē with golden Uchikakē, her long natural black hairs blown by the whirling wing. The extra layers of cloth give her an ample protection of this spring cool breeze. It is already ten pass time of Boar (around 10 to 11 pm according Heian era time system). As the light from the lantern and today is a full moon was her source of lights, she hope her lover meet her quickly. The Court must keep him busy.

"Kyoko-dono my love"

"Susumu-sama!" all her worried forgotten, she embrace her lover as tightly as she could. As if, her hold alone could vanquish her doubt and insecurity to her lover.

There he is at last, his sweating face must come from his desperation to catch the time to this excursion. He wears his usual white garment, a katana strap with his obi. He has a busy schedule lately, within his swordsmanship and Onmyōdō their barely had a time to ourselves.

Onmyōdō is a mystic art. Commoners always been told that Onmyōji deals with divination and exorcise; they advise the court everyday life. Tell the noble and the emperor what was lucky and what was not.

The said commoner does not know the true colour of the Onmyōji, as she does not a single Onmyōji she knew had ever done a divination. They do the advise, the exorcises but they also fight demons with their magic. Only the select few knew of this fact, and her ability to see them made her in the select few.

"What could hold thy so long, dost thou seek pleasure to rattle this young maiden alone in dark of the night?"

"Nay my love, I merely spoke to the Emperor anent the demons ravaging the dwellers at Honshu provident. His majesty wishes me to vanquish that foul creatures"

"That horrible, thou but an novice Susumu-sama, mayhap the emperor send someone else an thee entreat him earnestly"

"That was impossible my love. Therewithal (Besides), methinks this will put me in favour for the emperor to grant me thy hands in the marriage"

"What!" she was ecstatic, Susumu-sama what her as his bride. That was a close as proposal as her concern, tears of happiness drop on her eyes. That tears stop as her lover shedding the tears with his bare hand.

"Hey" his voice gently occupies her attention "Enow with tears" mistook her tears as worried for his safety, she cried until a huskier voice, "I promise thou, my love. Benzaitēn the goddess of love as my witness I, as a samurai and an Onmyōji, I come back to thou whatever its take. Let it be known that I be with thou _always. We always art touching, yet not touching; always apart, yet not apart"_

True, because their status. Their union will always be frown upon, their entire life and offspring will become a pariah if not with the emperor blessing

"An (If) thou not my dear, I search thou till the end of time"

_That was the last time she ever meet him again._

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: The Zero and the Mage **

**XXX **

"...ère...up, Ms. Vallière you need to wake up" as usual, the sound of a maid woke her up from her slumber. Moreover, as usual, those dream her having repeatedly for over a month now still plaguing her mind like orc wrecking her needed beauty sleep. They communicate in foreign language, the mouth move differently but she understands them perfectly. Akin to obsolete translation spell, no one ever use that anymore. All nobles in Halkegenia are bilingual or trilingual. Tristainianese is a lingua franca throughout the kingdoms since all royalties are descendent of Brimir himself. It does not make any sense.

"Ms. Vallière?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, you're dismiss"

"As you wish milady"

Louise watches the treating maid. Ever since the dream start, the find herself pay more attention to the maid; or to be more precise, the maids hair. No one else she seen so far have that black hair as the maid. The same hairs that seem adorn this Kyoko and Susumu person. She still cannot find herself to know the maids name, she not her personal maid. A noble is not in habit to remember every maid in existing in constitution. They are train to be as shadow in the scenery, they may attend to the student body, but they were not loyal to anyone of them.

Noble, this who she are; individuals bless by the Founder to wields magic. Furthermore, Tristain School of Magic is an institution responsible to teach and nurture such young witches and wizards the next new generation of nobles to be an effective member of society.

This is where she is now, dormitory in one of five towers encircling the palace with wall of stone structure. Its centre of comprise of lecture halls, rooms, and a mess hall.

As the maid closing the door as her exited, she contemplates her current predicament. A noblewoman never clothed herself if a servant is present. She just dismisses the only servant assign by Head Maid for this month. She try to get a glimpse of her room, pry against hope that a pair of clean uniform ready for her use. A set of her uniform at left corner of her bedchamber 'Thanks the Founder!'

Her school uniform was design to worn by noble. As such, the buttons was situating for the helper to fasten and a long mantel with Tristain emblem denote it wearer, as a noble of its kingdom. Thus, it comes to no surprise that the young noblewoman struggling to wear her own garment.

It cannot be help though, the maid mere present disturb her greatly. The maid reminds her of the silent torture she endure every night she dreams of this Kyoko person. She is obviously a noblewoman of some influent in the court. Her lover is also a noble but with lower status. That is why they meet in secret.

The story is more common than anyone realise, too much reading material and novel using this as premises. She would chunk it up, as a fantasy-dreaming if is not how emotional she felt when she was as Kyoko. She still remembers every touched, saw, heard and smelled. She felt Kyoko's joy, sorrow and... Love

The dreams always leave her in grieve, confusion, and hollow every time she awake. What they shared was so precious, so enthralling than what she has with the Viscount seem meagre by comparison.

"Enough is enough; I have to get hold of myself!" As she done wearing her uniform, she steps out of her chamber with new determination. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a seventeen years old noblewoman and a sophomore at the Tristain School of Magic, is ready to begin her day with the most sacred rite for sophomore to take.

The Familiar Summoning...

**XXX**

"Oh ho, someone in high spirit today"

Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why would she have to deal with this _now! _That bitch always bothers her in importune of times. She always presents in her _every _embarrassments moment. It always grate Louise that she somehow knew every those moment were.

"I've no to time for this _Zerbst_", venom sip clearly in her voice. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, a Germanian noblewoman flaunts her ass-asset like a harlot she was. Except processing fire magic, she acted nothing like noble should, she wears provocatively, and she flirts shamelessly and seduces countless men. Men flock to her bre-bre-breast like a bee to the honey. Rumour has it; she had slept with a quarter on men population.

"So easy to tease Louise the Zero", the Zerbst mocked her. Kirche of Zerbst Family often taught as gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy. Everybody knew this; _she_ knew this. Every hot-blooded teenage male fall victim of this slut, a fact she took every advantage of; never in malevolence, but enough to get things her way. The resident redhead has a slender, mature body, her hair grown to her waist. The tanned skin and her big boob really give the exotic looks of this harlot.

"What fuse you're temper so hmm", 'You are'.

"It's a fine day today, the sky is clear, and the weather is great. It's perfect for summoning, don't you agree?"

"Of cause, I will summon a familiar today"

"You?"

"Yes!"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, good luck with that Louise the Zero. I have a familiar to summon, bye~"

"That woman, it just Louise, not the Zero. I will show her, I'll summon the most beautiful, and powerful familiar ever!"

**XXX**

It has been hours after the sunrise, couples of the students and their familiars interacting each other. The masters were laughing, talking, and nuzzling their familiar. Some even cuddling the said animal even though she personally would not ever do so. Montmorency the Flood got herself a frog, a _frog! _A slimy mosquito-eating amphibian frog and she named it Robin. The said amphibian not even _looks_ like a robin.

Oh, Louise can tolerate slimy creature, she has no problem with it. All her classmate except of Tabitha had already done the ritual. That slut has just finish summoning a Salamander of all things, that it has taken instantaneous liking of its master. She really is Kirche the Subtle Heat. It runs in the boobs, I mean it runs in the blood.

'Zerbst, you're lucky bitch. How am I going to compete with that?'

"Ms. Tabitha, please come forward" Professor Colbert called, his fellow staff user comply mutely as she walk toward the centre of schools yard. She is hard to talk to; her tendency to remain silence if not one word conversation makes her an enigma to everybody else. Everybody else excludes the Zerbst, that redhead seems to understand Tabitha more anyone else, does. It either that or Zerbst is making up the sentences and Tabitha being her mutely self, not bothering correcting her.

Tabitha lift her staff slightly upward, "I, Tabitha of Snowstorm; In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, summon you" she than put the bottom of the staff on the ground.

'IT SO SHORT', thought everyone as they sweat dropped. Tabitha is a mysterious person. Always by herself, spends all of her time reading, and mute most of the time makes all people knew about her is, her name and her nationality. This honour student soon-to-be are expected to excel in everything her done. This ritual was no different; no one can help to feel disappointed of this short spell. They expecting nothing but beautiful words come out her mouth. In retrospect, knowing how eloquent she is, that is their fault to demand many things from the petite maiden.

Then it happen, a pink spherical light made of unfathomable writing begun to appear. The radius of two metre wide made any summoning rituals of other familiar were small, only one metre in diameter. A dragon appears at the centre of the spiral.

Aloud voices erupt between the students. Some with awe, other with excitement as were not to blame in this sound pollution. Prof. Colbert is among best in his field. He knows early that the size of rune circle is true indicator of a mage power. It requires enormous power to summons a familiar. The more powerful the mage are, the bigger the spiral is. The fact that a blue-skinned dragon just appears out of the rune solidities his theory is enough to gain his bearing faster.

"Silent!" Prof. Colbert amplifies with his staff. His stern facade works. Now the situation is controlled, he must complete the ceremony. "Ms. Tabitha, if you would?"

"Kyuu, kyuu!" the dragon seems eager as its kyuu-ing for her soon-to-be partner.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Tabitha, still as composure as ever kisses the blue dragon without hesitation in the lips. Its looks awkward as the dragon are very tall.

Yep, really awkward; Not to mention the dragon has a long neck.

"Ms. Vallière!"

"Yes!"

"Come forward" he should tone down his voice, but while still got his Angry Mood. Why not use it to makes them finish it faster. Founder knows how long this day is.

As she reaches at centre of courtyard, Louise fell nervous, extremely nervous. Never in-recorded history has anyone fail to summon a familiar. If she fails to summon one, she would be expelling from the school. She would bring shame to his family. She cannot even phantoms what will her mother do to he-'STOP!'

This time, she cannot stop shivering. The mocking, laugher, is but a mere noise to her now. She picks her wand for its holster. Holding it tight as if her very life depends on it and it may be so, whenever her mother involve.

"My-my servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

Nothing happens, not even the usual smog explosion.

If what happened to Tabitha generate so much laugher and chaos, it pale in comparison for Louise summoning. It range from "We're save!" to "What do you aspect from Zero!" It understandable fire come from the Professor Colbert.

"Ms. Louise" no responds from her. She still in shock, this must have shaken her more than her other failures. Therefore, he calls again, sterner this time.

"Professor Colbert, let-let me try again. I pro-"

"Calm down Ms. Vallière. You can redo it again. Use the standard this time"

Thanks the Founder! She wipes away her tears; Prof. Colbert was kind enough to grants this second chances. The incantations are not restricted to the words alone. It varies from the contract to familiar and the will power of the caster.

Any mage can revise they own chant. They have to visualise and supply their will power to makes it happen. It only for summoning spells thou, because the chant is also a contract proposal. It can be use for a binding contract of any kind.

As she stands again, as all of the second year's student and teacher watching and talking, all that now becomes noise. Louise holding her wand, pointing it front of her, coincidentally at the Professor.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière"

Her wand began to glow, a white bright like blinding the eyes of everyone who gaze upon it. People cover their eyes with their hand, but the light keep bright shinier as she continue.

"In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers-"

"_I promise thou, my love. Benzaitēn the goddess of love as my witness I, as a samurai and an Onmyōji, I come back to thou whatever its take. _

A dream of last night comes unbitten as she continues. Even in this critical moment, the dreams that she having for months haunt her now. Chocking, demanding.

"-following my fate, summon a-"

She cans no longer chant, her cord vocal clogging on her, the chant continuation she remembers fell out of her gasp. She terrified, she continue to struggle. To everybody she must have seen as shivering. 'As result of the nightfall' they thought, if only they knew. She continues struggling until she heard his voice.

_Let it be known that I be with thou always. We always art touching, yet not touching; always apart, yet not apart"_

With that, any meagre will she put up vanish. Somehow, his voice has a power to calm her. Thus, Louise let it.

"_Abiding by the summons of the Founder_

_I hereby propose_

_Thou shalt come under my command_

_Therefore, thy sword shalt control my fate"_

It took Louise to forth stanza for her to realise her own voice talking again. In not in any language she ever spoken before, not in ancient language she know except **that **language, the language she find herself using is that place language.

She now can speak Nihōngo very fluently.

"_In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers;_

_I hereby swear to the soul of my fate_

_I am all that is good and the disposer of evil in the eternal world_

_Let Guardian of the heaven bear witness to this pledge"_

The rune on the ground is not only glowing, it shrinking Colbert notice. Ms. Louise gibberish may have some effect after all. He thought her using more or less the same willpower in her chanting until a larger spherical of black and white combine together. The spherical that Ms. Vallière stand on appear identical opposite to her but in different colour, it remind him of two tadpole caching each other tail. What language she use? Professor Jan Colbert will know this later: this is first time he a Ying-Yang symbol.

"_My wisdom by Genbū__of the north _

_My compassion by Seiryū of the east_

_My grace by Suzaku of the south _

_My perseverant by Byakkō of the west"_

By each stanza, a new alien symbols appear. 'This is official' he thought with glee. 'I must learn these symbols and language'.

"_I, _Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière;

_If thou dost accede to this will and reason then answer me!_

_COME FORTH FROM THE CIRCLE CONSTRAINT"_

A beam of light as big as the diameter of the magic circle strikes downward from the heaven. It took awhile for Jan recover from the light, as he look at the magic circle again. He knew he pass the point to be shocked, because his blank mind can stomach is not this.

A young man appears.

**XXX**

**Revise: 20/5/13**

**AN: This is the first story that I plan to write before 'Gundam SEED: FORCE Emerge' but never got the chance. This is the practise for GS: FE love scenes. This experimentation will never be ignored or abandon even if I reach the intentional goal, merely delayed in favour of GD: FE. If you reading this chapter and like it. Please give GS: FE a chance.**

**Glossary of things you may or may not knows**

Benzaitēn is the Japanese Goddess of love, beauty, eloquence and music, as well as a sea Goddess.

'An' also means 'if' in archaic words.

Nihōngo: Japanese language


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero nô Tsukaima, MX0, Negima, Mahouka Koukou Nô Rettousei and its character. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from various popular animes, mangas, or Visual Novels. Any plagiarisms barring wiki/a and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely be a ZnT Fan Fiction but using the mentions media. **

"**Primary Language Dialogue (depending on POV)"**

"_**Foreign Language Dialogue (depending on POV)" **_

'**Inner Monologue'**

_***Sound Effect***_

**XXX**

[Dream Sequence Start]

"An (if) thou not my dear, I search thou till the end of time"

[Dream Sequence End]

That was the last thing he heard as his subconscious return to what once was. He eyes opened wide and rose quickly as he awake from his slumber. Eighteen years old young man staggers to do his morning routine which includes taking care of his hygienic needs.

For as long as he remembers, that was all his morning entail. Things like take a bath, brush your teeth etc. Now while his body move, his mind wonders. The dream are as mundane as seeing a pig fly, it so vivid, it so emotional to simply dismiss it as a mere dream. It's so not a wet dream (he checked), the fact that 18 years old teenager as himself already experience it escape his daydreaming brain. Who is this Kyoko person? She speaks in old tongue that even he, the literature and history buff couldn't understand most of it. From the bits of things that he manages to picks up, both of them are lover on their nightly escapade.

Could it be the aftermath of his History and literature study cram he done a month ago? He admits; his repertoire of ancient Japanese is more astute than other peer his age. Forget it; he could even rival a university professor. He maybe only an average student with average grade, but ancient Japanese always set his apart from other. Each word he learns spoken as if he always knows how. Like they always in his mind he not really just learns it; as if he knew a long time ago and recalls from memory.

Today breakfast only consists of a slice of bread with peanut butter on top of it, a drink of instant three -in-one hot chocolate completes his humble meal. Not quite fulfilling, but enough to last until lunch time. If he lucky, convenience store Bento still hadn't sold out, or he have go through a raging hunger mob just to buy melon bread.

The journey to his school only took a portion of his time via maglev train. This is the last time he attend this school. After three years of enrolling to his school to learns mundane subject and Thaumaturgy science with vigour and dedications. He ready to leave behind is high school for the university live. Oh! He hears the girls are beautifully. Whose know, he may finally ended his eighteen years barren lifestyle.

"HELL YEAH!" he shouted the thought of turning a new leaf and finally finds himself a girlfriend _really_ gets his blood pumping. He was _so_ excited of the prospect that he forgot he in the middle train. What more embarrassing, that the in the said train is packed full with commuters on the rushing hour.

"Okaa~-chan, what's that guy doing?"

"Miku-chan stops pointing, let's get far away from that man"

"..."

Hiraga Saito, on the last day of his sophomore year at Seinagi's Thaumaturgy High School felt the longest ten minutes of his life.

**XXX  
****Chapter 2: Enter Hiraga Saito**

**XXX**

_*~Ding Dong~* _"Seinagi Hill, Seinagi Hill, Customer-sama are kindly reminded of you personal belonging when you exited the intended-"

He jump himself to the exit as quickly as humane possible, unwilling prolong himself with his sudden outburst. He secures his CAD and Katana out of the train without even bother to listen to automated announcement.

Fifthly year ago or so, he might be arrested for carrying a sword so transparently. He might be hunted down like new breed of animals for experimentation if not for the people with ability to use chi popup right and left around the globe. Thank heaven for that. Today, he is as close as samurai by the comparison of today society. Student of Thaumaturgy and magus (magician) are lauded as country's military might and a policing body. It doesn't make his immune to the law, which he can't execute the 'commoner' who threatening his honour, nor did he follow the bŭshindo code. Alas, he is duty bound to withhold justice and order for the Emperor's name.

Seinagi's High School of Thaumaturgy located on top of mountains that encompass the area of Mont. Seinagi where the school gets its name. Known as Seinagi Private High School before the disclosure of magic, it fell out of popularity as it neither the prestigious nor the biggest school in the nation. That honour goes the First High School at the location Saito didn't deem fit to know.

Hiraga Saito walks sedately to his destination, soaking the scenery as nature great him with picturesqueness he'll surely miss after his graduation ceremony. He wonders what he would do if magic as it known today as thaumaturgy still kept a secret to population. The Hiraga clan are among the few clans that still practice the ancient art of Onmyōdō. After the outlawed by the Emperor of Japan of that time, the Hiraga and other clans go into hiding to practice their art in secret.

Life was harsh on the Onmyōji at that time, enough said.

Onmyōdō is the art of making miracle out of ambient magic call mana and 'chi' within the caster to control the casted magic via matrix of formulas with runes inscribed on it a set of command complex yet simple with understanding of demonology and ancient Japanese dialect and writing. While CAD converting Psion (the caster willpower in leeway term) signals to electronic signals and vice versa. Magus can casting without a CAD, but doing so involves a set rune or runes crafting at every casting, no Onmyōji caught dead without preparing an ofūda before entering combat. He practically goes in sleep with it.

He maybe an average student, but his talent with ancient Japanese and ancient magic makes him a prodigy; as proof by completing apprenticeship at a tender age of sixteen. Five year give or take for other student to start their live as a journeyman.

Thaumaturgy science of today casting their magic using a medium as a focus and control akin to the ofūda used by Onmyōji, but instead as protective charm and Psion channelize, the thing call CAD is an I-phone like shape collecting formula matrixes of magi and then stored for later use thus eliminating scribing the formula every times the magus want to cast magic. When magi want to cast it, he or she has to supply voice with Psion for the intended magic and the CAD will do the rest. This gives the illusion of magus 'casting' a 'spell'.

Convenient for a magus, but were constricting for the Onmyōji. The CAD or Casting Assistant Devise was a technological wonder of 22st century but it lack the advantage the Onmyōji enjoy... the ability of multiple casting simultaneously. If Onmyōji want to replicate the capability of their art with a CAD, they have to use the thing more than one which prove bothersome.

As the CAD store and facilitated the 'spell', it releasing a 'spell' on at the time by receiving chi from the user and releasing the mana added with mana by Psion or voice command. Because of that; it didn't appeal the high-pace battle oriented mage such as me. Onmyōdō was created for demons extermination; the need for high speed magecraft was paramour if you want to live long in this business.

XXX

The school buildings are as majestic as ever. The pink coloured leafs of the blossomed sakura tree enchanting the spring's season quite beautifully. The sense of nostalgia entering the minds of the young Onmyōji as his reaches the hall where the ceremony been held. Seinagi High School of Thaumaturgy neither the prestigious nor the biggest school in the nation, but she is the oldest lace with culture and its own traditions. This is the true reason of his enrolment to Seinagi.

The School was founded in the early of 20th century when various practitioners of different discipline join forces together to solve the diminishing of magus throughout the world as wars and famine encompass the whole worlds. Most of magus grows disheartened by the limitation their put on themselves by going into hiding. "What use of magic if not being put into the good use", they said. And there were right. A new method of casting is needed to cast the spells as discrete as possible, wand and ofūda are too recognisable. Crafting the rune on the sport was too slow for any rescuing to being done, by the time a magi finish the matrix, the innocents might be dead.

The coalition of magus searches desperately to solve their conundrum. Days turn to week, weeks turn to months, and they still cannot solve their dilemma. Until by the middle of 20th century, a breakthrough of relentless researches and experiments paid off.

The Magic Card Plate system was created.

The plates are a sort of magical data storage device, which allows for magical spells and power to be stored. In essence, the plate becomes the first generation CAD.

Up to that point, it is very easy to reach their goal. Their founded a NGO to do humanitarians mission around the world by fusing the card with mediums or the caster itself to invoke the miracles.

The non magical folks not suspect a thing.

Their trained the magus with or without magical background as extra-curriculums at the school. The normal student still a goes to normal curriculum and was given blank card (devoid of magical capabilities) and magical ones to the trainee ranked by their accomplishment.

There are many ranks of plates, which all have different magic capacities, the higher the rank the more magic can be stored within. Magic is installed into the Plates through incantations. The quality of the installed spell depends on the state of the user; if the user is at the peak of their spiritual concentration, then the spell would have a high quality. When a spell's incantation has been read to the plate and the plate has recorded it, the spell can easily be recalled by saying the name of the spell to the plate.

Spells take up a certain amount of space inside the plates. The more powerful the spell, the more capacity it will require. Therefore the user would not be able to have many powerful spells if they have a low capacity plate. Spells also use magic points, which are given to the students for good behaviour, public services, good academy grades and general excellence. So far, there does not seem to be a limit on the amount of magic points one can accumulate.

The highest rank plate was call 'Gold plate' only to be given to a trainee who completed all the requirements and values of magician. With the ability to infuse the plate with the inanimate object, Hiraga Saito can infuse his plate with his Katana. Making it looks like a homemade Katana shaped CAD. It would awesome; he can't quite hide his gleeful grins.

XXX

"Class 3F, Student -", the voice of announcer passing thru his sleepy ears drolly. The Gold Plate was given to the graduate along side with their diploma. The diploma is magically enchanted to assign the graduate to three month public service throughout the world as tradition dictate. He was okay with that. As a journeyman of Onmyōdō, he was expected to travels to reach mastery of the art.

Almost all Onmyōji found their partner in their travels.

"Class F, Student Hiraga Saito!" 'At lass' he mentally yell, as walk through the podium, his heart felt a drum, playing a marching song. Okay he exaggerate, but it is felt like drums. The headmaster gives the Plate first, it was customary to choose the medium of inanimate object to infuse with, be it ring or a watch. But for him, katana do just fine.

As he moves his hands to receive his diploma, both his hands stuck with something. "Eh?" Everybody gone, instead of the headmaster with his diploma he reached his hands to, his hands stuck in vibrations of green goo akin to sticky liquid. He cried for help but all he got was silent.

"I hereby swear to the soul of my fate", a voice of a girls thundered to his ears. "What-" he was in the endless black void, it was as hollow as vacuum. He was in total darkness yet he can still see his hand as clearly as day, he panic. He still had master the Onmyōdō to do a CAD-less magic in his bound hand. 'What happening to me?'

"My wisdom by Genbū of the north

My compassion by Seiryū of the east

My grace by Suzaku of the south

My perseverant by Byakkō of the west"

Each sentences spoke, his hand goes deeper inch by inch. He still powerless to do anything, he was a prodigy of his chosen art makes this helplessness a foreign thing. But he suspect, the culprit is attempting something illegal. She is trying summoning a familiar. To be more precise, he was.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière;

If thou dost accede to this will and reason then answer me!

COME FORTH FROM THE CIRCLE CONSTRAINT"

The green goo sucks itself to his face. As face was close to the surface of the goo, he has no way of knowing the goo is a part of the inter-dimensional gate travel to Halkegenia.

**XXX **

It was a strange feeling, his body engulf in blinding white light. His body felt weightless as rolling, and rolling like a child on the trampoline. If he got a word to describe it, it feels like he... falling from the sky.

A gush of wind slap through his face. Now he really feels like falling. 'Oh my god, I really am falling'

"AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP MMMEEEEEE!" No one heard him of cause, he must be fall from Ionospheres where there little to no atmosphere unless you are at layer who support life call troposphere, when he can see the lush earth below him he realise something.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I"MMMM GONNNNAAAA DDIIEEE!" Our poor, poor dear Saito.

As land become bigger every seconds, he finally calm down. Or at less stop screaming. He seals his sword in the storage rune, desperately, trying something, anything to survive. The fall **will** kill him. 'What to do? What to do? What to do?'

After the graduation he planned to try paragliding, flying is his dreams before immersing himself into his clan business, his mother got wind of this give it as a present when he finish his apprenticeship way, way early. "I love you kaa-san!" he unseal his glider, ready to glides his way out of misery.

'...'

'...'

'...'

It didn't work.

Oh sure the glide decrease he descent, but for whatever reason he can't glide as he should or any attempt to alter his course. 'Damn'

"IITT NNOOTT WWOORRKKIINNGG!" a castle like building in pentagram shape become closer, 'Double Damn'

There are people below; their ant size is now bigger. 'TRICE DAMN'

"I'm too young to die; I'm still a vir-"

***BOOM***

**XXX**

He open eyes with a sudden grasp, his leg froze stumped to ground as he the much needed oxygen. "What just happen?" His near death experience just now makes him forgetting to breath, it took him awhile for him to remember to. He eyed the ground, a crater of sizeable length rattle the earth beneath. He hadn't anywhere to look, the smoke and dust so prevent his seeing beyond three metres or so. _"Is that... a commoner, did Louise just summon a commoner?" _ A voice of girl enters his eardrums, 'okay, those sounds like French... or it is German? 'Oh hell, is hard to tell' he wouldn't know any European languages. At least he knows English. 'Sorry, can you speak English' that was what he intended to say. But it came out as "Surry, can-nu you su-pick-ku in-gu-ris-su?"

Let's just say it gibberish. His audiences are amused, they were very amused. He knows it by the deep searing laugh. "Oi, It not funny!" the laughter deepen. It is not his fault, he not the native speaker. How was he supposing to developed English speaker melodious tongue? The laughter and... Mocking by the inflection continues until Saito notice he wasn't alone to makes fun of, there is a petit girl in front of him with **pink** haired of all of thing. Now that he take a seconds looks all of them and notice a something wrong. the chi seem different, feel more ancient, rich with magic, they all wear cloths of medieval European with modern touch, magus by the wands they holding not a single persons got blank hair save the maid who still gawking. Even the bald man next to pink haired has a shade of browns in them.

"What happen here?" he spoke louder.

**XXX**

She still doesn't know what happen, the words just left her mouth like water at the cracked rivers dam. Keep pouring one after another, each stanza loose her longue in the language she can't even dare to repeat after the incident with the maid. Louise remember the day she tried to validate her dreams. She had dreams of this Susumu-sama and Lady Kyoko for only a month, but she had dreams of Kyoko right after Wardes found her crying on the boat of her manors lake... Enough so she could speak the language herself.

She had tried to spoke with the black hair maid, the only person she knew who had pure jet black hair. The same colour adorns everyone in her dreams. Louise had hope that the maid was a foreign commoner try to seek a job at the prestige Tristain School of Magic. Wishing the Founder that her dreams not a mere fantasy, illusions she create to escape her parent scorns, her peer mocks and taunts; But for the most of all, the sanity of her mind. She was hoping somehow this Kyoko was from a part of the world so far east. And she has telepathic connection with this fellow, wondering if maybe Kyoko is her future familiar and Louise just reliving her memories.

Yes it sounds crazy she knows that, but she was grasping the straw here. Louise no longer wishes to wake up in the morning to doubt her own identity. She getting tired seeing her image superimpose with the black hair of the Kyoko's every time her looks into the mirror. She didn't want to compare her hair with sakura flower, that flower doesn't existed anywhere in Halkegenia (She check the library for that! Even Tabitha gives her an eyebrow).

One morning she decide to end it all, she want to confirm Kyoko existed by speak the language of Nihōngo. When they meet at the hallway, she calls her in that language, but she passes her by as if she didn't speak a word. After that Louise can't even manage to look into the maid eyes.

But now after spell that come out of nowhere, and a black haired young man at the middle of once summoning rune. 'I summoned him?' Every one laugh at her, the young man clad with white suit spoke in gibberish that makes people laugh harder. And then she scream,_ "Oi, It not funny!"_ He might be spoken a different dialect. But it was unmistakably Nihōngo.

"Ms. Vallière, finish the ritual"

"But Professor Colbert-"

"_What happen here?"_ the black haired young man spoke louder, her could-be-familiar interrupting her. She looks at him with anger, 'how dare this commoner interrupting a noble'. She wants to lash at him for speaking out of turn but she froze. When she looks at him, really look at him for first time. She realise she recognise this man. His face haunts her dreams every night, "Susumu-sama?"

He looks confuse at her calls, she want check him but word came out empty. Pain, pain like she never felt before struck her suddenly. She wants to scream in agony but a drop of blood escape her mouth. He calls out for her, Professor Colbert also sprung with action but Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke and Duchess of La Vallière knew no more.

**XXX**

**Facts of things that you may or not know:**

Customer-sama: Japanese people address their customer very politely as denote by the sama suffix, the highest of suffix that I know of their culture dictate.

'Magi' and 'Magus': magi for singular and plurals for magus.

Onmyōdō: literally means 'The Way of Yin and Yang' is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and yang, introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination. These practices were influenced further by Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, and evolved into the system of onmyōdō around the late 7th century. Onmyōdō was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers, the Tsuchimikado family until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition. In this story, Onmyōdō is an ancient magic specialist to combat demons and its summoner for the safety of humankind.

Onmyōji: Onmyōji was one of the classifications of civil servants belonging to the Bureau of Onmyō in ancient Japan's ritsuryo system. People with this title were professional practitioners of onmyōdō. It is said that an Onmyōji could also summon and control shikigami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero nô Tsukaima, MX0, Negima, Mahouka Koukou Nô Rettousei and its character. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from various popular animes, mangas, or Visual Novels. Any plagiarisms barring wiki/a and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely be a ZnT Fan Fiction but using the mentions media. **

"**Primary Language Dialogue (depending on POV)"**

"_**Foreign Language Dialogue (depending on POV)" **_

'**Inner Monologue'**

_***Sound Effect***_

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Eastern Noble in White**

**XXX**

The walk to headmaster Osmond office was sedate and deliberate. Usually, it is a mark of regal and cultured way to walk. A sign of confidence and proud to someone of nobility status, all of it alluded her; Siesta the maid of Tristain Academy of Magic. Nobility status? She just a junior live-in maid employs by the headmaster and requited to serve the school body including the students. Confidence and proud? It was further away from the truth, she was scared, terrified. A junior maid affair was usually handled by the head maid; the headmaster should have no reason meddle himself with her. If he really thought this, whatever this is required his intervention then. It must be important, I mean really, really important. Sedate and deliberately? There was an easy explanation for that. She to delay the meeting as long as she could, she walks slowly, reluctant, and hesitate. On her face, it is not regal at all; the one you expect people to walk with the chin high, but instead on her face was woman who about to walk to her own death.

The dreaded mahogany door awaits her lies beyond that good craftsmanship door. She eyed the silver knob wearily, her hand moves back and forth, back and forth again. Siesta can't decide either enters or not, she waits until that decision is taken away from her. "You can enter young lady"

"Eep!" Headmasters Osmond seem amuse and quite proud of himself, Siesta heard quite a lot of his voyeurisms in his early days. 'What was I thinking? He stills a pervert!' It quite fitting his familiar is a white mouse call Chichi? Chuchi? Oh, it Chuchu. Where exactly it is? As she enters, she notices Professor Colbert on right of the headmasters. What a relieve she must felt. Whatever this is, she can count on Prof. Colbert to be the voice of reason. He might be intimidating sometimes, but he was fair, honoured and kind noble. He treats everyone kindly with respect and fortitude. A model of perfect nobleman as far as she was concern, she bow both of them in perfect maid etiquette, but refuse to scraping her leg. Instead, she clasped her hand in the lap and with the eyes down while bending 45 degree. Just as her great grandfather thought her, her great grandfather was quite adamant about this, he teach it to everyone who willing to listen. And it stuck, at least to her.

"Miss Siesta" the headmaster address her, he stroking his white beard as his always does. "Yes Headmaster" she acknowledges. "I sending Ms. Longueville to summon you quite awhile ago Miss Siesta, Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah" she fidgeting, she can't tell them she deliberately stalling. They fired her for sure. "Forgive me headmaster, I was tending Ms. Vallière, Mr. Hiraga was quite adamant of my present" technically is not a lie, she _was_ being hold up by Mr. Hiraga. "I see" the headmaster stroking his beard again, her explanation seems makes sense to him. "Am I correct to assume the young man clad with white is this...? Hiraga?" she merely nods. "I'm quite surprise you are on first name basic with this gentleman". "Eh?" until she catches on what the old man implying "No!" she quickly continues "Hiraga is his family name!" "Oh?" Prof. Colbert spoke for the first time since she entered in this room. "How so, unless I misunderstood the gesture when he introduce himself, I'm pretty sure he introduce himself as Hii-laa-gah Say-tou"

She winch at the butcheries name of the noble; Yes! A noble, as a commoner can't use magic. Beside, the quality of his cloth rivals of the finest seamstress she know could produce and a Coat of Arm on his right breast pocket is a sure fire to her of his status. "Its pronouns as Hìrāgā Sāìtò, professor" she corrected, better to avoid a conflict now if she can help it, misspoken a noble name is a grave insult.

Headmaster eyed her with interest "I was unaware you are so literate and knowledgeable of foreign language Ms. Siesta" she blushing, unaccustomed receive a praise aside from poor attempt of the young nobleman to woo her. A genuine praise was hard to come by for the nobles. "My late Great Grandfather taught me a little bit of his native tongue to me, headmaster. He claim to come from a land far beyond any known to Halkegenia headmaster" "Ah~ that explain how you can communicate to this man"

"Headmaster" the professor interrupt, "As far as I know, Louise have no prior knowledge of the language, let alone a foreign magic no one knows about" Osmond stroking his beard again, she can clearly see his eyes ball now. He is now serious. "Ms. Siesta, you have any thought of this?" "Ah" she once again befuddle by the headmaster question and mannerism. Not every day a noble seek guidance from a maid such herself. "A week ago, Ms. Louise calling me quite loudly at the hallway, she speak in the language of my great grandfather but vastly difference of what he thought to me, I can't understand most of it,"

"Can't understand?" Osmond ask. "Yes" she simply answers. "What _do_ you understand then?" Colbert joins the headmaster. "Just the word 'maid' sirs, I wasn't sure she addressing me directly so I-" "Do what maid trained to do, perform you're duty unless directly address" Colbert interrupt. "Yes" she confirms.

Osmond stroking his beard for many times she couldn't count again. She can still see his eyes ball, the seriousness still adorn his visage. A rumour has it, from a certain green hair, headmaster receiving his familiar visions when his eyes were close. That's why he always makes his familiar do the peeking for him "Ms. Siesta" she stood rigid, this is it. This was the true reason she was summoned, the talk earlier was just to lower her guard. "Professor Colbert had given me the account of the incident, but it on much I can discern second hand knowledge of the voice inflection and hands gesture. We would like to hear you account of the incident" "EH!" that was not what she expecting, she reckon she being fired for her misconduct or something. "We would like to hear your testimony of what happen before you forget anything" 'Not going to happen' she thought vehemently, what she saw she will treasure it for rest of her life "Ah... I... don't know where to begin" "How about... when Ms. Louise loose consciousness"

She looks to the chamber stick on the table, gazing the ember hollowly, trying recounting the even with a faint smile, as if reminiscing a sad yet fond memory. Jean Colbert wasn't sure what could possibly invoke those emotions.

[Flashback]

Ms. Vallière froze, she keep clutching her chest until a cough of blood spilling out her mouth. She bends forward, falling unceremoniously until her head hit the ground, fast.

"_Shit!"_ a young man clad with a white suit run to Ms. Vallière ahead of Mr. Colbert, with a speed Siesta don't know possible, he kneel to cradle her back with his left hand and lift her head slightly to his chest _"What happen? Could some tell me, anybody?" _the desperation in his voice kicks her out her stupor. Professor Colbert yells to a blonde student name Guiche to bring the healer, student healer would not cut it. As Prof. Colbert tried to communicate with the man, they might as well start dancing. The hands gesture was useless; all he got was his name.

"_What can I do for you, young master?" _she ask, everyone looked at her in astonishment, the students and the professor alike wondering how she can speak the language their never herd off. "Maid?" Colbert asked. He looks at her like he never looks before. Despite the situation, she can't fight her burning face; it might as well imitate a tomato. The attention she garners was more than a whole year combine! 'Did I overstep my boundary?' "Is Louise gonna be alright" Kirche, she worried bleed in her voice.

"_You! You can understand me?" _Mr. Hiraga asked and she merely nods. "What's he said?" Colbert continues. "Ah he-" _"The ritual was interrupted, she leek too much of her energy, she keep supplying chi as ritual continue. She'll die soon if the ritual was not completed" _She grasping her breath in horrified "What, what he said" asks, Kirche. With the history she has with Ms. Vallière, she was surprise she show real concern. "She will die really soon if we don't do something. Something about incomplete ritual" she tells everybody. "Tell him to finish the Spring Familiar Summoning!" Colbert's command her, all the confusions gone from his face. He is now, wearing the face of an army Commander in a crisis.

She doesn't know how fitting she was with the analogy.

She looks at the young nobleman, _"She was attempting to summon a familiar""What?" "For whatever reason you was summon" "Is not that" _he scorn and continue_ "She add something else, if she not? She wouldn't be like this!" _

"_I wouldn't know young master; all I know is that you have to finish the ritual with the kiss" _he stumped as I answer him. He steals a glance at Ms. Vallière before look back Siesta with determination that is lack before._ "My name is Hiraga Saito, what yours miss?" "Ah" _surprise with his sudden politeness, he calm and collected is so in contrasts at moments ago_ "It Siesta" _she told him_. "Siesta-san?" she _look, confuse at his suffix._ "I need you to recite every spell she used" "Eh? Ah... I don't know if a get it all right" "It is okay Siesta-san, you don't have to be precise, every bits of words help. But we need more space than this, away from the crowd if possible"_

Professor Colbert look sharply at us, ready to help if needed "Professor, we need more space than this, away from the crowd if possible. Mr. Hiraga will attempt to complete the ritual" She doesn't disappoint, Prof. Colbert quickly sending the students to the mess hall despite She begins to recite the spell.

"_Abiding by the summons of the Founder_

_I hereby propose,_

_Though...er... shall come under my command_

_Therefore, tea sword shall control my fate"_

By now Siesta quite sure she mess up the spell somehow, '_tea sword?_' what is that? But Mr. Hiraga just nods, urging her to continue. If he is Okays with that, who is she to say otherwise.

"_In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers;_

_I hereby swear to the soul of my fate_

_I am all that is good and the disposer of evil in the eternal world_

_Let Guardian of the heaven bear witness to this pledge"_

The second stanza left him frowning, him grim and defeated aura makes she hesitant to continue. _"Siesta-san" "Are you really sure all of it is accurate" "Huh? Ah... the first stanza I may get it wrong, but the second ones, I am confident I'm quoting Ms. Vallière perfectly" _she said with confidence. How couldn't she, the second stanza was like a beautiful oath of Knight. She is a romantic at heart, who would dream to her Knight in shining armour. The seconds stanza was worthy of romances novel she guiltily read in her spare time. Hiraga lift Vallière in princess style, it would be really romantic if the third daughter of Vallière family's life wasn't in danger. _"We need to go to classroom. Am I correct to assume this is an academic institution of some sort and the teacher still using chalk to write on the chalkboard?"_

'Is there another way to write besides using a chalk?' confuse on the word 'still'_ "We have to go there" "Huh?" "Hurry!" "Y-Yes! This way" _At the nearest lecture hall, he put Ms. Vallière as gently as he could on the floor. Her lips still red with dry blood, her skin complexion is pale as corps. If not for the fact that she still breathing, Siesta thought she die already.

_***SHRICKKK~* *SHRECKKK~* **_

Hiraga bean busy apparently, he move the tables and chairs to the side, leaving only the centre empty for whatever reasons. He move to now empty centre tiredly, the labour work and carrying Ms. Vallière to the first floor where the nearest lecture hall located must took a toll on his body. 'Why can't he just levitate her?' He must have his reason.

Hiraga pull out a rectangular white metal a size of his palm and aim it to the ground with both of his hands. She was about to asking about his peculiar act when the thing glowing, _"Tempest" he yelled. _A gush of wind blow the away the dust covering away from the floor and as a result; the dustily floor is clean my whole dress cover in dust, he look at me sheepishly_ "Sorry!" _He spend Siesta no time as he pick up the chalk and scribble something on the floor. First he draws a circle and a circle within it, and then he writes... It's that kanji? Yes, that was her great grandfather homeland style writing, he at less tells her what the symbols call. She can't read it, and she never had a need or the time to learn it. Nevertheless, she learns to write a few, because he wants his tombstone in his native language.

After a minute or so, Mr. Hiraga had done scribbling. He picks up Ms. Vallière from the table gently, taking great care not to step on the scribbles matrix. He looks at Ms. Vallière prone body as he stroke her pink hairs back behind her ears, smile sadly for whatever reasons to her ghost pale face with a sense of emotion Siesta can't seem able to name _"I just want a girlfriend you know" "Eh?" Is that a proposition, if it is then, to whom, why at a time likes this?_

"_Benzaitēn the goddess of love as my witness _

_Hear my oath!_

_I, Hiraga Saito,_

_Hereupon swear _

_Supporting each other _

_In the time health or sickness_

_In the richest or poorest_

_To cherish this soul always_

_To share my life, my blood_

_Always touches, yet not_

_Always apart, yet not_

_So long as this body still holds breath"_

[Flashback End]

"And then he kisses her" Everyone was silent form her recounting, Ms. Siesta story was enthralling even for Professor Jean Colbert of Tristain Magical School held captive. He, a thirty something years old man who has giving up love for someone else felt her narration feel more live a trashy novel young maiden read nowadays than a testimony of the event.

"What happens after that, Ms. Siesta?" The headmaster acquires the maid patient. Jean sure, he wants to if this Hiraga is her familiar of not. "A familiar rune burns the right hand at the back of his forearms headmaster" she answer him. "Thank you Ms. Siesta, I believe it getting late my dear, the ordeal must've terrified you" "Not at all headmaster, it was a privilege to witness something wonderful" "Oh?" "Mr. Hiraga oath, headmaster. If nothing else, I take my leave." She exited from the office.

"Headmaster, his oath sound more like a-" "A wedding vow" he finish. "But he still got a familiar runes" "It appear so, it seem Ms. Vallière would not be expel" "Headmaster?" astonish; Jean didn't think the headmaster seriously toying with that idea. "I wouldn't of cause but nevertheless, we have to visit them sometime later" "Agreed"

**XXX**

In a room on the second floor far from the eye of the students, Saito sit tiredly on the only chair this room could provide. Lit only by a single candle and moons, yeah, moons, as in plural. There were a fucking **two** moons orbiting Hal-whatever-it-names. In front of him lie the girls he had saved. Her pale unconscious face rest peacefully on a king size bed, this room was decorated lushly with expensive medieval theme. Illuminate by the only deem light of candle, the setup looks like scenes from a B rate Vampire movie. He shudder the thought, he might as well checking if she start glistering. Nope... none whatsoever.

He looks to his hand, he holding a plate of a red card. On the card, there picture of a pink haired girl with a wand. The dress in the picture doesn't surprise him a bit. Apparently, she name is Louise. After he complete the ceremony, a runes of a Nordic origin inscribed itself painfully at the backside of his left hand. The silver colour rune has a trace of her mana, somehow acting like what the card he possesses right now. He wasn't so sure, he saw a similar rune on the creature body. This felt like he was brand... a mere familiar.

Here he was, in other world with still in medieval era. With only Siesta-san he could talk to. He is alone with the girl who is directly responsible for his misery. What more, he apparently just marriage. 'Yeah, the story of my life'

To think, he was wishing for a girlfriend. Just how many base he had skip?

**XXX **

**Things and fact you may or may not know:**

{**He shudder the thought, he might as well checking if she start glistering**}: Twilight, everyone?

**The red card:** My version of pactio card from Negima, But instead of as Ministra, this hold deeper meaning.

{_**"Tempest" he yelled**_}: I detest when protagonist shouting the name of the technique, now I see the appeal, but I using different and old language as my compromise for this foolishness. Martial arts have names for their techniques, but we don't see them shouting it every moves. What fools telegraphing his or her move and strategy in a fight? That's why I find a way to minimising the shouting by using ofūda. My goal is; Saito will not sprouting a single technique names when fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero nô Tsukaima, MX0, Negima, Mahouka Koukou Nô Rettousei and its character. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from various popular animes, mangas, or Visual Novels. Any plagiarisms barring wiki/a and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely be a ZnT Fan Fiction but using the mentions media. **

"**Primary Language Dialogue (depending on POV)"**

"_**Foreign Language Dialogue (depending on POV)" **_

'**Inner Monologue'**

_***Sound Effect***_

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: Planetary Transportation? **

**XXX**

Seinagi's High School of Thaumaturgy is at chaos. Some even said the school are always at chaos. This controlled chaos by the school curriculum has only encouraged and has done nothing except standard regulation procedures to impede the usage. After all, this is the kind of school who teaches magic and give her student the permission to carry a CAD. This is analogous to give the student a gun and expect them to treat it with care and respect. Most do, but a tiny, minuscule, minority fraction of student body that don't. That is why the school's founder creates the Special Disciplinary Squad (SDS) at the age of pre-disclosure. This organisation was responsible helping the teachers to prevent any irresponsible usage of magic. It stands to reason for the organisation only allows people who had distinguished themselves in thaumaturgy art that happen to have a strong moral compass.

The chaos at Seinagi Graduation Ceremony was nothing that SDS could handle. The misuse of magic was as mundane as skipping school. Sometimes the doers have a legitimate reason once in the while, but most of the time they do it for fun, or when they feel like it. The incident at the ceremony was something else entirely.

Hiraga Saito, the popular student and the President of SDS was missing. Saito will not admit he was popular; in fact, he was unaware of it. By his definition, being popular was people whose well receive, easy to talk to, attracting girls left and right, and mostly the centre of attention. He _was_ popular, but not the way he wanted. People always knows him, or _of_ him. He _was_ the centre of attention, but as the person 'You don't want to cross, ever'.

President Hiraga has strong sense of justice, a talented user of ancient magic and a helpful Samaritan to anyone who wishes his aid. But his luck with the girls was bad, horribly bad. Let's just leave it at that. For a person with colourful reputation disappear literally in thin air leave anyone who witness it in panic. This is exactly what Takamichi Manabu, Principal of Seinagi High feel as he deals with problem. He looks dishevel and tired, bone dead tired, he didn't manage to get a wink of shut eye yesterday. He has to answer to the police, calming the crowd, escape a reporter or two, and this. He is having a guest at the moment, not just anybody, the missing student's mother herself.

Missus Hiraga didn't have any formal thaumaturgy education. She was taught eighteen years ago as the tradition of Hiraga clan dictates it. It makes her adept in Onmyōdō and rudimental knowledge of modern art. He had hoped that missus Hiraga can shed some light from the parcel of scroll he holding and give the scroll to missus Hiraga to open. Seinagi High Diploma who contains the instruction of student's final trial was Psion Electrical Signature (PES) lock to the individual who received it. As Parents or sibling who has a slight PES similarity to the receiver, this enabling them to open the scroll. As mister Hiraga is out of the country for a business trip, Saito as their only child. Headmaster Takamichi will need the mother cooperation to find a clue for the son whereabouts. He should have done this way sooner if not for police inquiries and reporters debacle.

Missus Hiraga hand tremble went she hold the scroll. He couldn't blame her; the lost of a child was traumatic for any parents with or without magus background. He looks at her went she open the scroll, looks when she eyes wide as she read. Holds her hand to her mouth, fighting a losing battle to holds her tears and then gives the scroll back at him. As he read, he finds himself mimicking the mother first reaction. "What... this means Hiraga-san?" "This means Takamichi-san" tears finally flows thru her cheek uncontrollably, "I might never see my son again"

**XXX **

The glare of the morning sun and the chirping of birds bring him awake from his very uncomfortable slumber. *Achoo* he hold his sneeze with his hand, he reach to his handkerchief to blow the mucus away. He is freezing, the cold spring night and the lack used of blanket must've taken a toll to his body. As his tired mind waking up, his noise picking a strange smell.

Saito knows instantly this is not his handkerchief. The first clue was that _his_ was green and not white with pink dots, and since when handkerchief has a frilly fabric at the edge of it. This is not even a handkerchief, this is something else... someone else... panty. He throws away the offended... thing, unwillingly shout the unmanly "Eep". Saito was far from being prude; in fact, he owns a modest collection of porn and doujinshin. He was being conscious, his track record with the opposite sex to put it mildly, unpleasant. The piece of garment had somehow ended up in his procession, having been carelessly tossed away. "Munya~, awh~" the petit magi voiced groggily, she wipe her eyelid while yawning cutely. If Saito was a different man, he'd be screaming 'Kawaiii!' but instead, 'Oh, damn it all!'

He been dreading this, 'When she woke up she'll be confuse, afraid or angry' he thought. He has no way of knowing how exactly her react, but he 100 percent sure she'll feel confuse. Heck, he feel confuse too. What is this place? A thousand year before his time? Quite possible, this place as certain feels about it. The chi felt different, thicker, and almost powerful. If not the girls wearing a skirt and he at a formal learning institution; he will buy that explanation. If this is European medieval era, the noblewomen will never, ever wear that piece of garment. Even if Saito dismissing short skirt is a modern thing, showing that much skin was socials suicide. Even the prostitute of that era shows less skin. Don't even start with formal learning institution. There is no such thing as _formal_, every nobles was home schooled.

What if he on different planet entirely, or on an alternate universe? Parallel universe perhaps? He honestly can't tell the difference, both are similar yet not the same to the originals. If he on a different planet; How could they speaking French? He also recognises German, English, and... European language jumbles up together. Can a small, barely a teenager have enough mana and Psion to transported a single person to this... whatever this is and survive?

Saito attention goes back to her; he had frozen, stun for awhile and still waiting to her to wake up and yet, her soft snoring greet him back. 'Safe!' she is still sleeping, but it won't for long, and he awake earlier than Louise. Watching her sleeps makes him feel like a creep, so he stands, walking himself out to find his answer elsewhere no matter how small it is. 'Now, how do you find yourself an Asian maid called Siesta-san?'

When he left the room, he walks around asking everyone for Siesta-san whereabouts. It seems the language barrier be a big problem as he foresaw it will be "_Where... I... find... Ms. Siesta" _if it not for the dictionary that is. After knowing his plan to travel around the world, his mother insisted that he bring along a collections of dictionaries. Who bother to buy lots of dictionaries of the major languages? He knows how speak English. It should be enough; nevertheless, he seals the dictionaries into a scroll just to humour her.

He glad he did that.

It seems she working at mess hall. Thank to god French and English share the same word and the meaning of 'mess'. He walks until his saw three identical wooden doors along the wall, the stair just beside it. One of door opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, roughly the same height as Saito. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. She was beautiful, her red hair was shoulder length and let down despite the medieval era noblewomen he read about never do that in public, her cape looks good on her, he still feel weird seeing a girl wearing a cape. Her tanned skin is only amplifying her attractiveness, and she sported a captivating breast. Her well endowment breasts were like melons. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which impulsively drew the eyes in. Yep, his entire porn magazine was all about big breasted woman. He's a breast guy, sue him.

Her height, skin colour, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast from the girl he bonded with, who lacked in those charm points.

When she saw Saito, she grinned broadly. _"Good morning, mister" _this one he understand. Who learn English without knowing a little bit of French? They practically from the same loin! A basic 'Bonjour, monsieur' he can understand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle" he give her bow, his action seem to amuse her. Did he do something funny? Should he scraping his leg? This is medieval Europe after all is it?

_"Are... you Louise's familiar?"_ she asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at Saito. He may only recognises 'Louise' and 'familiariser', but he knows body language quite well

_"Yes"_

_"Ahaha~, so it really is a human! That's amazing!"_

Saito was confused, why was she laughing, albeit he only know she said 'human'. *Sign* this duck and swan conversation is getting him nowhere; he got to talk to Siesta-san at the mess hall. Maybe, get him a breakfast. Ignoring her next word he bow and bid her a goodbye. _"Oh no you don't, Flame!"_

The girl called something triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. A wave of heat hit Saito. Or it would, if not for his fast reflex, preparing to unseal his katana when necessary. He is alone in this alien world, best to wait if this is just a misunderstanding. That was, until saw what has just tried to attract him. "Uwah! What the heck is this thing?" The girl just smirks. "Put a chain on it or something! It's dangerous! And just what is a Charmander-ish thing?"

She put a hand to her chin and tilted her head teasingly._"Don't worry. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack. Aren't you the scaredy-cat?" _Okay, he almost forgets she can't understand a word he just said. But he knew this girl enjoy his earlier reaction. The creature was at least as big as a tiger. Its tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted sparks and embers. Does this thing evolve into a dragon or something?

_"She is _Salamander_! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire _Dragon_ Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"_

She puffed her chest out proudly. Like a proud mother retelling her child's greatest achievement. She would be the perfect stereotyped mother if she wears a woman business suit while pushing her glass to the noise. He almost can hear the 'hohoho~'

_"And what's your name?"_

"Huh?"

"_Your name" _she said while pointing at him, repeating her question in a launder voice. 'Oh' "Hiraga Saito" assuming the girl asking for his name he complies.

_"Hee-raa-gah-sai-toh? What a strange name. Well then, I'll be off now." _She left, leaving Saito wandering her last comment, deciding that the futility of that endeavour. He continues the trek to his destination. "Argh, this thing is like a freaking maze"

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centremost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people, the table at which all students wearing the same cape sit together at the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the colour of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks, "Third years?" The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks 'First years?' So they're like year-level jerseys, Saito thought.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here possibly for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter. All the tables were magnificently decorated. It is this like Hogwarts from Harry Potter? The old, white long hair and beard staring back at him. The man eyes twinkles with hidden mischief.

A creepy looking older than a dirt headmaster wears a robe, check.

Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit, check.

Floating candle stick on a moving painted ceiling, nope.

So it not as if he in Harry Potter world. Truth to be told, he prefer if this in a hidden wizarding community. At least, he knows for sure he still in his own world. The twin moons he saw yesterday night squashing his hope.

*Kruk~*

Saito's belly rebels from its master neglect. For the first time, he really looks at the serving. He mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall.

"Young Master?"he heard the voice he turns left to ones he wants to see, "Siesta-san, I being looking for!" "I'm truly sorry young master, I was needed elsewhere"

**XXX**

"It's alright Siesta-san. You must be busy with your work"

"Ah, I'm truly sorry you're inconvenience" the truth is Siesta wasn't sure she could send the clean clothes on the first night. To enter their bedchamber after the act must have been beyond awkward. That is, until she remembers that Miss Vallière was unconscious possibly for all night. Thus, can't do the deed. Siesta cursing herself for her slight remiss, she was reading that novel too much!

"Ano saa... Siesta-san", "Yes?" "Do you-"

_"Oh, Great Founder _Brimir_, and our lady, the Queen, we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this morning," _the harmonious sound of a prayer interrupted him. Everyone clasping their hands together, while closing their eyes and pray. This was nothing he expected; no word mention god, Jesus or Christ. Who is this Brimir? Christianity was a pillar of Medieval Europe! Are the French was more drifting from English? Or this was proving that he not in his world?

"Young Master?"

"Ah" he was rambling, he came here for a reason "I was saying," He wanted to ask for answer, but now he convince that; a maid of Medieval-like Europe are hardly the ones who holds the answer.

Education was for the elite.

Dismissing his thought of this distressing topic he tried a lighter one. "I need a breakfast and reckon eating with the students will be awkward" he have to feed his belly first.

**XXX**

A dazzling ray of sunlight blinds her eyelid close. Louise woke up slowly, wiping her eyelids away from the offending light from her face. As she drags herself out of her bed, she watches the grandfather clock at the corner of her room. It shows 9:15, she has to skip breakfast then. As she wearing her uniform, the dreams she having was getting worst. She dreamt of Susumu-sama wearing white suit befitting aristocrat cloth. In her dream she summoned him as her familiar... Ah a human familiar! What a joke! Maybe she has to getting help, but whose have event the qualification to treat the illness of the mind. Does she have to resign herself to this kind of fate for the rest of her life? Does her mother will let her bring shame to the family yet again?

She walks past a group of first year, the gossiping and conversation stopped. She been dealing this as long as her life, the nobles were mocking her. The first year will never said it to her face, but the second year and above have no such restraint. "Is it true she summoned a human familiar" she almost stopped, her mind must playing trick on her, the Springtime Summon Familiar is after lunch. How can she summoned a familiar so soon and a human no less Louise hurried to Ms. Chevreuse, she has a class today and tomorrow morning with Ms. Chevreuse.

**XXX**

"What am I doing here again?" Saito asking himself loudly, the laughter still don't stop. After Siesta introduce him to the kitchen staff and he give them a polite bow, he ate at the table for the staff to eat. The table was not of good quality, but it was well kept and still in good condition. The food was not as lavish as the nobles eat, but it was delicious! He barely contains his manner to not just plugging the food to his mouth. After he thanks the god and people who provide it, Siesta-san tell him that the familiars were at Ms. Chevreuse class and Miss Vallière might be there too. He contemplates his choice, and finally decides to go with the flow. 'The thing that I do for her' the chance to learn this world magic is hard to pass up too.

When Saito entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards him. The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. And then the laughter began. The red hair was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys.

'I see, so she really does have them wrapped around her little finger. She's being treated like a queen by all of those guys. Well, it's not surprising with her impressive bust. I guess big breasts are big breasts, no matter where you go' the familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch.

The Charmander-like creature was curled asleep under the red-hair's chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats. Common animals compare to Charmander.

XXXXXXXXXXX

But what drew Saito's attention the most were the creatures that would've been considered fantastic monsters back in his world. He was suddenly excited. All sorts of amazing beasts were milling around him.

He spotted a lizard with six legs. That's got to be... Saito tried to recall what little fantasy lore he knew. A basilisk! I've seen one in a game. Aren't they changing everybody to stone when look upon? There was also a huge eyeball floating gently in midair. What could that be? Like a giant mosquito with the eye of Cyclops, a **very** big eye.

The door opened, and what Saito assume the teacher entered. She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a regal purple robe, a cape and wearing a typical hat of magi of this era. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it. She took out her wand and put it on her table.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

_"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." _She eyes wander until her notice him at the back of last row seat. _"Oh, who is this young_ gentleman?" he figure she asking about him, so reply. _"Hiraga Saito, miss... Louise's Familiar" _that should do it, although with broken French.

_"My, my... Quite a... peculiar familiar, _Miss Vallière_ summoned"_ she remarked as she looked at Saito. She sound hesitant, but the classroom exploded with laughter... again.

"_Where is_ Miss Vallière?" Ms. Chevreuse asked.

"_She faint from the summoning _Ma'am" the red-hair reply and the other students chuckled.

"Oh, thank you Miss Zerbst" 'So her name is Zerbst' why do he have the feeling he heard that name before? If so, and then where?

_"Now then, let's begin the lesson."_

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

_"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?" _She began her teaching and then calling someone name Malicorne.

_"Ye-yes Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."_ Chevreuse nodded as the Malicorne guy answer. She continues the lesson but Saito who don't understand the language start to tune out her voice.

_"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."_

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

_"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."_

_"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."_

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly. When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal. 'Ah basic transmutation' it seem this world is not a lost cause after all. Transmutation was a basic of modern thaumaturgy. The ability to deconstruct, alternate and then reconstruct the object to the desired object. Without basic understanding of element and Psion sciences, the task was impossible.

"_Is that g-g-gold,_ Mrs. Chevreuse!?" Zerbst leaned forward over her desk.

"_No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." _Chevreuse gave a self-important cough_. "A Triangle mage..."_

The doors open quite loudly, caching the attention of everybody, enter the classroom quickly was Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière _"I'm sorry I late Ms. Chevreuse"_

"Miss Vallière!"Ms. Chevreuse yelled surprise_."Y... Yes?" "I thought you have an illness."_

She look confuse and then glaring at Zerbst menacingly, she look at the teacher _"I'm assure you, I'm in perfect health Ms. Chevreuse"_

_"Since you're late, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?" _"Eh? Me?""Yes. _Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice_."

Louise frozen, she simply sat there looking troubled and fidgety. He want to say something, but he wasn't sure what exactly going on. So he do nothing, he have to wait and see.

_"_Miss Vallière!_ Is something the matter?" _Mrs. Chevreuse called for her again, but Zerbst raised her voice in concern."Umm..."

"Yes?"

"_I think it would be better if you didn't let her..."_

_"And why is that?" _

_"It's _dangerous_,"_ Zerbst answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement. He could sense something fishy is going here, the word dangerous keep going around often. The playfulness and sultry aura the Zerbst emit completely gone, replace with solemn concern.

_"_Dangerous?_ How so?", "This is your first time teaching _Louise_, right?"_

_"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now_ miss Vallière_. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making _error_."_

"_Don't_, Louise!" Zerbst cried her face pale. He only gets the words 'error' so he can't guess the content.

Louise moves forward nervously, "I'll do it." she walked briskly to the front of the room. Near the podium where teacher table is stood Chevreuse smiled to encourage her. She said something but she just nods and wave her hand. She had never looked as adorable as in that instant when she purses her lips to begin chanting the incantation - it sounded almost Latin?

In the morning sunshine streaming in from the window, Louise's strawberry-blonde hair sparkled enchantingly. Her hazel eyes shown like jewels, and her skin were a flawless white. But as he sat there pondering, the students sitting in front of him had for some reason hidden under their chairs. Wait, she was pouring too much mana in her incantation. If the teacher uses a drop mana, Louise was using a lot more, like a big sized bucket of mana. He dash, activating the rune on his trouser to augment his speed, forgetting to active the wind resistant rune.

Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short chant, a small rune materialise from her wand. Will he make it? If he not in the rush, he will comment that the wand almost stimulate a modern CAD. But he took notice none of that, ten metres... 5 metres... 2 metres. 'Almost'

***BOOM***

**XXX**

**Fact and fictional fact of things you may or may not know:**

"**This duck and swan conversation is getting him nowhere":** this is a crude translation of Malay proverb; _"__Bagai__itik__dan__angsa bercakap__" _meanstwo different people's talks to each other without understanding each other.

"**Who learn English without knowing a little bit of French? They practically from the same loin!": **I'm very sorry if it offend anyone, if this not true, fine. I will not defend myself. But I can't help to notice vast similarity of the two languages.

**AN: **Why do I get the feeling I change this genre of this story from shonen (Boy) to Shojo (Girl), I have an idea of how to introduce Siesta into Saito's 'harem' but do I want to? On the later note, I formally announce that Beta Tester is needed. For US Beta, I would like you to only correcting my grammars. If you not notice, I am using UK English. Malaysian English evolve from UK's as one its Commonwealth member. Typing in Malaysian English grammars were tiresome. Would you imagine the frustration when the grammar correction system keep highlighting the 'I'll', "We'll", "I've". Yeah, it is so troublesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero nô Tsukaima, MX0, Negima, Mahouka Koukou Nô Rettousei and its character. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from various popular animes, mangas, or Visual Novels. Any plagiarisms barring wiki and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely be a ZnT Fan Fiction but using the mentions media. **

"**Primary Language Dialogue (depending on POV)"**

"_**Foreign Language Dialogue (depending on POV)" **_

'**Inner Monologue'**

_***Sound Effect***_

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: Actualisation of Dreams**

**XXX**

"_It looks like I will heed you're advice Siesta-san"_ Hiraga bow and left. Every staff looks at the young man's back when him leaving the kitchen, they were speechless at the man language and mannerism. As they were sure he was out of hearing range, one of the staff approaching Siesta "Quite a young lad you have their Siesta"

She looks at the Head Chef, contemplating what her answer would be. The truth is, Siesta don't know how to answer the question. Hiraga Saito act so differently than the other noble. He not exactly conduct himself as noble, he also not act like a commoner either. When he eats, his table manner was solid. He using the silverware perfectly like he was using it all his life, no doubt from his noble pedigree. Moreover, he was treating all the staff like his equals without a second thought. He bows to anyone, with a different degree for certain reasons she can't remember. "He was being polite Mister Marteau" she decides to answer, "My Great grandfather always said that our culture was too respectful compare to the westerners". "Our culture huh" he said amuse, like an inside joke only he is aware of "You never said your family not from Tristain. Though, a should've known when a see your hair, I never see anyone have another jet black hair like you until I meet the lad"

She touch she hair and stroking a stray hair distractingly. She never thought her hair was unique; all her family have this hair colour, she never thinks twice about it. Realising that Mr. Marteau is still waiting for her answer, she produce one "My great-grandfather always told me that he come from a place far, far away east from here. I learn this language to please him, we had so much fun when he was alive" "I see, but you still don't answering my question" she pause, hesitated to answer he chef request. She had believed that her great-grandfather story was outlandish, a clear sign of his old age "Because he also said that he was in the service of a Empire, and hold position the same as dragon knight" "I see... wait, you have noble blood?" he ask shocked at her revelation "I wouldn't know, he always laugh every times I asked"

Mr. Marteau laugh, "Only you Siesta. Though, you do seem more literate than any maid I know. You're choice of literature need to change though" 'What?' she offended "I tell you that it was a romance novel, not some po-"

***BOOM***

**XXX**

At the headmaster office, the loud boom was heard, the ground shook, books and paperwork fall onto the floor. Ms. Longueville her assistant fall on the floor, stroking her bottom while cursing her misfortune. "It looks like Ms. Vallière is in good health" Osmond got nothing to worry about, this was happen often enough. He already prepares the necessary paperwork of acquisition to repair him broken class. The child's mother had prepared quite a sizeable sum for her accidents. He can't signing his paperwork as its scattering around the office, his assistant's butt on the perfect view as her bend down to picking up the paperwork and books. 'Ah~ pure bliss' that is why Ms. Vallière always be his favourite student.

"Chu!"

"Yes Mótsognir" he whispering to his trusted familiar "its white lace today" Ms. Vallière usual misfortune mishaps were very, **very **luckyfor Osmond.

**XXX**

Dealing with energy manipulation is a tricky thing. Too less and the intended result is impossible, too much and it can cause an overload. Though Energy Efficiency Tolerance dictates how much or how less until the energy can be transmit and manipulate, massive overload can cause a serious problem. This theory can be applied to all types of energy like heat, kinetic, electric and more esoteric... mana.

Mana overload or popularly called magic overload was a common occurrence to a novice magus. They lack the control and experience to sense their output until the overload could happen to result in plume of smoke followed their attempt like a sleeve. All of that was tame compared to Louise attempted transmutation. For a starter, the pebbles on the desk exploded. Correction, disintegrated.

If this is the world war three, Saito will almost believe it. Mass hysterics, panics and chaos was the first thing he manages to ascertain from his cured ringing eardrums. The lessened ringing sounds enable him to get a grip of his surroundings. Calling this place a mess was put it mildly... generous perhaps but he was 100 percent sure this situation was a complete pandemonium.

The teacher, Mrs. Chevreuse caught the blast head on and was thrown against the blackboard as she lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead, she merely unconscious, silent and unaware of her surroundings. A highly contras from the hellish pandemonium the classroom was in.

Frightened familiars and screaming student added to the chaos. The lone Salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking in earlier slithered in and swallowed someone's raven.

A boy with the frilliest wardrobe he ever seen was held by a lady while his body he lies there on the floor.

"_No Guiche, don't leave me! I'll heal you"_

"_Cry not my Montmorency, I would never wish to see your blemish face with your tears at my last breath" _As he said that, he taking a breath and promptly close his eyes _"NOO!"_ Saito was about to feel sorry for them until he hear the snoring from the boy. 'Drama Queen'

"That's why I told you not to let her do it_!"_ Zerbst stood up and pointed a finger at Louise... only took at a pair of master and familiar duo on the floor in compromising way. Hiragasaito is on top of Louise, putting his master out harm's way. The question is... How?

The flash that blinded Louise eyes slowly dissipate, she then hears the yell, "Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!" and "My Lucky got eaten by a snake! Lucky!" the sound of the chaos she had created.

They all accuse her of something, somebody yelling that, or yelling this; but she heed them no mind. From the very first day of her schooling, every failure meets with similar responses. And then she give them repetitive excuses like "Looks like I messed up a little..." or "Sorry, I'm not feeling well" or "This spell not working properly". Today she minds blank with excuses, she left flabbergasted of the sight before her. A moment before Louise finishes her spell she felt something ram into her, it felt like being hit by a horse carriage. She nearing believes it when a recognisable explosion was heard. She was thrown a few metres from the blast to the hard floor. The expected pain was absent a firm arms catch her and breaking the fall by rolling them both like a folded carpet.

Here he is; a mere pigment of her dream in a flesh. She wondering for a while if she somehow faint at the class, Susumu-sama appear in her now as a dream. Until she feels the warm in his touch, his sweating hand holding her tight, his harden grasping for air. He looks at her in his black eye, for a moment Louise thought him going to give her comforting words. He opens his mouth, forming the words in Nihōngo as he always does. "_Are you a __**fucking**__ retard?" "EHH"_

**XXX **

Professor Jean Colbert had dedicated twenty years of his life teaching young nobles at Tristain Magic Academy, now in his quest on the next adventure of his life... to scorning trough the Academy Library books, searching full of passion for the answer. Almost obsessively goes to racks to racks, books of books, wipes every dust on the book, disposition them away from its place to the horror of the librarian. Wondering if he'd burns the book in frustration.

His Runic name was "Colbert the Flame Snake," and, naturally, he was a mage specializing in fire magic. The librarian doesn't have to worry of his self control; he mastered it long ago even before _that _incident.

Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a day ago, he'd been concerned about the boy that Louise had summoned and what aftermath of the summoning. The boy was a noble; the magic he cast while unique didn't capture Jean curiosity more than his hand. Or more precisely, he'd been concerned with nothing but the runes that had appeared on that boy's left hand. They were rare runes indeed, so since last night, he'd confined himself to the library and had been researching various texts.

Tristain Magic Academy's library was located in the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were unbelievably tall, about thirty mails in height, and the way they were lined up against the walls was a spectacle to behold; And rightly so, since this place was crammed with the history of everything following the creation of the new world in Halkegenia by the Founder Brimir.

Now, the second day of his search, he now at the section called "Fenrir's Library" that only teacher was allowed entry to. The ordinary bookshelves, to which students had free access, didn't hold any answers that could satisfy him. He thank to the Founder the librarian was eager to help. He would take longer if weren't for her help, she was please to help; too please. "I wonder why?" He was unaware of the ruckus he create for the librarian, too occupied in his quest. He Levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir.

His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. He compared the book with the sketch he'd made of the runes on the boy's left hand.

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise. At that moment, he lost the concentration necessary for maintaining his Levitation and almost fell to the floor. Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library; Leaving behind the poor librarian to clean up his mess.

**XXX**

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

Idly plucking out nose hairs, he slowly murmured something and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Headmaster Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond." Longueville was a green haired woman in her twenty, she wear a black blouse and a tight business skirt with a shade darker than her blouse, a regular dark magenta cloak and an eyeglass adorned her eyes; give her, her own allure of sexy secretary. He really hit the jackpot!

Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave. He speak, "If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem." The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, but his true age no one really knew. That why everybody calls him Old Osmond, it's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either. It is certainly not because it rhyme, no sir.

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom." Osmond opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. Osmond sighed deeply; it was the sigh of a man bearing the weight of many troubles.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth may be? Haven't you ever wondered that? Miss..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt; so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

The mouse makes a *chit-chit*, apparently pleased.

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "chuchu" once more.

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"Yes, I notice it earlier. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched. 'This old pervert'

"Old Osmond" She said in restrain anger.

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Hah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I was scared of the palace all the time?!"

The perverted headmaster flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man.

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Ha~~ to be young again~~ Miss..."

Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation. Miss Longueville stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss shin.

"Sorry... stop... ow... I won't do it anymore... really."

Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville breathed heavily as she continued kicking Osmond. This old man deserves it.

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!"

That was the scene Colbert saw as he slam the door open and rushed inside. Ignoring the now common occurrence he yells, "Old Osmond!" throwing courtesy out of the window.

"What is it?"

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I-I-I have some big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"P-P-Please take a look at this!" Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

Osmond cocked his head, messing around with peoples head was his pleasure beside women. The best part is, his victims didn't know he played them or not because of his age.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!"

"Right, right, now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on Saito's left hand. The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" Miss Longueville obliges, the less her times spend with this old pervert the better. She stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..." all pretence vanish.

**XXX**

"Are you a **fucking **retarded!" he yells frustratingly, the venom is his voice was unmistakable.

"Huh?"

"Who the hell pouring mana for a tea spoon with a **damn** reservoir"

He never meet someone this hopeless, she have a control of a drunken driver on F1 racer. He shudders to think if she tried to transmute a bigger object, or trying to use any magic related to the brain. The victim brain turning to mush for sure, they better off died. 'Not to self, never ever let her use any Thaumaturgy related to manipulation of brain; including translation magic'. He looks at Louise, as if daring to her to do otherwise.

"Wh-What-How" Louise was mortified, this is very difference from her usual dreams, the Susumu-sama she knows was never used that crass words. That summoning was a dream right? This is only a hallucination right? Somehow this person was real and he chastised her for her blunder. She felt confuse, frustrated and mortified, the toll of her repress emotions could no longer be contain, she, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière explode.

**XXX**

**AN: **Cliff-hanger, yeah. Couldn't resist the rhetoric, the position for BETA is still open. PM me if you interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero nô Tsukaima, MX0, Negima, Mahouka Koukou Nô Rettousei and its character. I also hereby disclaim various facts and characters from various popular animes, mangas, or Visual Novels. Any plagiarisms barring wiki and Baka-Tsuki are not intentional. This pseudo crossover will ignore other anime worlds or timeline. This wills solely be a ZnT Fan Fiction but using the mentions media. **

"**Primary Language Dialogue (depending on POV)"**

"_**Foreign Language Dialogue (depending on POV)" **_

'**Inner Monologue'**

_***Sound Effect***_

**Non- Verbalise Techniques/Magic Name **

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: Clarify **

**XXX**

Hiraga Saito expects many things to happen. When he yelled at his new...something, he expected her to retaliate; kicking, screaming, yelling, and called him pervert or something of the kind. He had deals with those before, somehow... someway, every help he gave to the opposite sex will always turn to misunderstanding. That why he never had a girlfriend or been confess to when he in high school. This girl however does something he didn't expect, she cried.

All his anger gone, he tried to tell her to stop; but the crying continues. He looked at the classroom, finding that the classroom was empty, well almost. The drama queens duo and Mrs. Chevreuse also there unconscious. Thanks god for that, this is getting embarrassing. "Hey... Louise-san... stops, stop crying... we, we fix this somehow. Your control is bad is that all" Very bad, but he not going to tell her now. "I'll train you I promise" Louise cry subside, look like it work. He cracks his brain wondering what to do next. For the first time since her crying, her look at him. But, this times it not with confusion or hope for his statement earlier, this time with anger. "Liar"

*SMACK*

Louise punches his face, punch, not slap. It turn out she have a really mean right hook. "I should have known" he lamented while suffered from the pain. There is this thing about Belated Reaction.

**XXX**

It was just before lunchtime when they finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish. But then again, Louise couldn't really use most spells anyway, so it hadn't affected her much. Mrs. Chevreuse had regained consciousness two hours after she'd been caught in the explosion, and while she did return to class, she didn't give any more lectures on Transmutation for that entire day. It would seem she had been rather... traumatized.

As a man, he was expected to be strong. When he was a boy growing up, he focuses himself doing just that. It seems logical to Ms. Chevreuse that he, as a man, and as her familiar had been task to do the heavy lifting. It was Saito who had carried over the new window glass. It was Saito who had moved all the heavy desks. And of course, it was Saito who had wiped the soot-blackened classroom clean with a cloth. All Louise had done was wiping down a few desks.

Oh, Louise and Saito are still not talking to each other.

Having finished tidying up, Louise and Saito headed to the dining hall for lunch. They walk in the tense silent, both unsure how to proceed or to break the invisible wall they had created themselves. Louise was reminiscing her embarrassing moment quite vividly. Her pride would never let that incident repeated; wailing in the arms of practically a stranger was unbecoming of a noblewoman. Her only saving grace was the occurrence was witness by no one.

What had possessed her lash out to him?

She is still angered by the Susumu-sama look-alike humiliated remark. She didn't even know this man name yet he was supposed to be her familiar. What was she supposed to do now? Usually, the master was the one who bestowed his or her familiar with a name. He obviously didn't need one since he was a human. If that maid present was a torture to her, this man was another whole level. He looks like Susumu-sama would have been if he is a couple of years younger. His voice was the same even by his strange dialect, could they were related somehow? 'NO! Louise, get your grip! For all we knew, he could be just a commoner who look the same as him who happen to speak a variation of dialect the peoples in her dream speak. She has too many questions, but Louise was unable to even look at his eyes. If he was a commoner, where did he get the cloth? It resembles a butler at home except the tie was oddly design. Instead of black rope or a bowtie, he wears a tie which is made of two triangles, one long shape and one short shape. Oh the Founder! She didn't just summon someone retainer didn't she? She paled; the political backlash makes her head hurt. Why did her life always like this?

The duo enter the dining hall and sit at the chair near each other, Saito pretty much just follow the petit lead as they walk pass through first row of a long table to centre row where he assume was for the second years sit. He sees a few of the occupants blatantly point and giving him a funny looks his uncomfortable with. It seems Louise and I become the new gossip material for these people... _Great_

When they arrived at the table, Saito pulled out a chair for Louise. It was a simple gesture, a universe gesture of modern culture in the rise of globalising. Yet, it was enough to surprise the petit mage; the astonishment was enough to curve his lips into a smile. "Have a sit" "T-Thank you"

They sit without much fanfare; the students seem have lost interest of them soon enough. They have a new thing to do, which is sating their belly. Saito wait for the prayer until he doing his own prayer, unaware of a fact that familiar don't eat at the same table with their master, that the headmaster didn't making a issue of this, or that all the maid who serving the food pretty much treating him the same privilege of a noble while express his thank with a bow. The maid surprise looks before her bow in return, her hands to hold her skirt out from her body while sweeping one foot behind her.

"Thanks for the food" a very satisfied familiar said while clapping his and hand she notice. It seem that all she could do right now; the entire meal, Louise was busy stealing glances to her new familiar between a few minutes, watching his ate with pace not of a commoner she once believe, but neither as graceful of nobles.

"It's there something on my face?"

"Ah, nay, nothing was wrong" she eyed her half finish meal, religiously avoiding his eyes; not that she ever admitted it. They should be continuing finishing her meal but her familiar keens to continue. "Look" her familiar scratching his nose uncertainly.

"We... we never had properly introduce ourselves, had we? It seem it slip our mind for all these craziness yesterday"

"Yes, I have so many questions for thy"

She misses his raise eyebrow, unaware her words deem odd to her familiar. Unaware of the students sit next to them wondering 'what in the Brimmir's name was that?' Her eyes still tails her meal as she playing with food, moving it around the fish ball with her fork, a clear sign of losing her appetite.

"Either way" he turn to her, his move his body facing her, caching her attention before he say "My name is Hiraga Saito, it nice to meet you" and give her a polite bow. Not as deep, but a bow between equal. Louise was bewildered by this; this is by far his most polite attempt after their incident at the classroom. They manage to get civil by giving each other the silent treatment. She was lost of words; his introduction was so unique it made her speechless. Louise was far from inept on the social decorum, every noble worth they wand was adept in that from their early age. They were taught what to do in any situation by social hierarchy, but this! Her familiar action may be driven by a culture that not of her own. Where the good old fashion hand-kiss? She want to just give him her name until a stray of thought enter her mind, a memory, a dream that she dreamt a long time ago, a dream of Kyoko. Without thinking further she introduces her name and add, "Please take a good care of me" before giving him a bow slight low than him while her hand on her lap, shocking them both in the process.

She was giving him a text book introduction in Japanese etiquette, with humility too. This girl he had peg as typical bratty noble could act this way was truly amazing. What more, by her look not a shred of Japanese blood in her, how she could be well verse in his culture and ancient Japanese dialect. This thing needs a further investigation. "Louise-san" opting to you use her name instead her maiden name. She technically was not a Vallière anymore, any vocal magical contract or casting using her name couldn't be done if she using her maiden name. That was cause by magical marriage; you can't just use your name whatever you like when using magic. It was tied to spirits or deities to assist you to cast magic. These creatures were very strict to the blood and magus mana. To them, using a maiden name was akin to faking a name, a sign of dishonesty. This brings Saito to his current dilemma. 'How was he going to drop the bomb?' he look at her guarded eyes, an eyes of the stranger 'Not anytime soon' "Louise-san" he repeated "We need to talk about what happen yesterday. When do you class be over?"

"There were no other classes for today after lunch, there was only for familiar and master bonding. Wherefore doth thee ask (why do you ask?)"

She only answer was Saito's smirk.

XXX

Tabitha the Snowstorm was hail a talented and strong magus. Her aquamarine hair and her steel blue eyes separate her from her 'peer'. A hints that she was not a Tristanian noblewoman; she was of Gallia decent, perhaps more than that, no one really know except the person herself.

People think of her as mysterious honour student with a communication problem, her eyes were colder than tundra and had lips that never smile. Her monosyllabic answer and her tendency to read a book every waking moment literally (it is not true, _almost_ would aptly put), it was a no wonder other thought of her as unapproachable ice quean... well; except one school Miss Popular, Kirche the Ardent. To this day, the young ice user still doesn't know how their friendship comes to be. They were a polar opposite, ice and fire, night and day, north and south... you get the idea. They was somehow able to click together was a miracle seen by the student body, and Kirche has a give to communicate with her, or so the story goes.

This was their midday routine, every lunch they eat together, having a small talk, saying nothing of anything important; although, it was Kirche who do the talking. She usually read her book when she eats as Kirche talk, giving a short grunt and nod when appropriate, it was a routine as usual. But not today, today her hand was devoid of book, her eyes and thought focus on their current topic, which are Louise and her new familiar. Tabitha always has a soft spot for Louise; she sees Louise as fellow student who very serious in their study, almost all students she met do not study as hard as her and Louise. She sees her as a fellow hardworking mage who pouring all their sweat and energy to their studies.

A kindred spirit, being a fellow flat chest was nothing to do with it... really.

But whereas she succeed, her fail; she as emotional challenged, her was vibrant with emotion. She remembers clearly the first time she had a real conversation Louise; it was a library. She was there minding her own business, reading a book of her choosing, when she heard someone trying to get her attention.

[Flashback]

"...bitha, Tabitha!" she look at the caller, she wasn't paid attention of everybody. Her danger alert, sort of six senses she develop as Chevalier did not help her as this person do not gave her any killer intent. 'I have to fix that' she noted, awareness of surrounding is a basic survival skill after all.

A library was sparse with patron today, as would ones would expect on the day of Void, people would pursued other things than wearing a uniform on the off day and have to adhere the strict rules the old librarian enforce to its students.

A decidedly bore venture for young minds.

Louise de La Vallière and Tabitha were rarely talked to each other or almost everybody for that matter, they steer clear of her and she would do the same. She was used to avoid, that why she was surprise by Vallière approaching her. "What" 'is it?' leaving out the full sentence, if the pink hair can't understand her, it really not her problem.

"I...umm... I mean..." she eyes look anywhere but to Tabitha, her right finger curling her hair, a clear sign of nervousness. 'Am I that scary?' "... That is"

"What it is?" she said in full sentences, gentler too, she can't even remember a last time she ever talk like that, like her mother before- "I read any book I fine on botanic, there a certain flower I want to know, but I can't find it in any book. It for an ailment I want to make" the last sentence was delivered quickly, like an afterthought, a poor lie.

"So?"The monosyllabic sound boorish, but de la Vallière seem don't mind at all.

"I was wondering if you know something about this flower I'm looking for"

"Name?"

"Sakura"

Cue the eyebrow.

"It's... it's...Ah... I mean Cherry Blossom, yeah that what it call. Sakura was what the native call it... aha ha"

"Never heard of it, what does it look like?" de la Vallière deflate face change to a thoughtful ones, the look of melancholia overtook her, as if remembering a distance past. 'Is that flower having sentimental value to her?'

"...clusters of two to five together at nodes on short spurs in spring at the same time as the new leaves appear; they are white to pink, with five petals in the wild type tree"

"I see" 'I really don't' "Don't know"

To this day, Tabitha the Snowstorm still couldn't make up the face Louise shown to her.

[End Flashback]

"Look at them, what where they doing!" Tabitha was back from her reminiscing by Kirche's laud voice. She look at her friend pointed finger, Louise and her familiar are ... bowing at themselves. "Bow" she tells her.

"Exactly, but they were doing it on the chair, whose do that?"

"Them"

"Yeah, Louise the Zero was doing weird things. First, she suddenly can talk other language, can do magic in the said language, and now she acting weird too"

"Not Zero"

"As if! One successful magic do not erase the entire history of failure! To think she summons a noble. What if owning a foreign noble will spark a war? Did you see how fast he moves?"

"Speed Augment"

"Right, he must at least a line wind mage!"

Kirche shouted; if people don't know Louise's familiar was a noble, they do now. Tabitha and Kirche was influential people of their own right, albeit for the difference reasons. When they talk, people listen.

Kirche arrive at that conclusion after seeing the boy magic twice. The first when he catches Louise from falling head first to the ground and second when he save her yet again from the spell miscasting. That girl was one accident prone piece of shit. The first time she might classify it as hallucination induce by panic, a trick of the eyes. She can't give any justification for the second time. The man just leaps 20 metres in second.

The mess hall was boom with noises of disbelieve and ridicules. Though, the persons of the topic were no longer in this hall. Both Tabitha and Kirche was no idea was the affect they brought for the people en mass. They were deep in their discussion.

XXX

"_Thank you" _Saito thanked the maid in French while giving her the usual bow as she serving them tea for him and Louise. Saito look at table they currently use, a silvery white metal with flora motif he oft seen in English tea party. This was decidedly Europe, he thought. He looks at her wife. Wife... he still uncomfortable with that, his clueless wife was still avoiding looking at his eyes. He must start something to get her attention, "The runes on my hand mark me as you're familiar isn't?" Blunt without lip service, just like he like it. "Aye" her voice quiver, her ancient dialect really sells the theory of him went back in time... for a moment. "A lot happen that night" She just nods, still refuse to at him, its okay; what comes next surely get her attention.

He pulling out the red card, put it on the table "While that true..." he pushes it to her, on the red metal card was a picture of Louise, wearing pink Furisodē with Sakura motif, wand in hand "Your also mine"

"What?!" she yell in disbelieve, eyes no longer look anywhere but him, and then at the card. On it is in bold silver print of Ancient Kanji and a combination of Hiragana read as.

_Hiraga Louise_

_Life Partner_

_Of_

_Hiraga Saito_

Let it been known that Hiraga Saito was not short on Dramatic Impact.

XXX

**Thing of you may or may not know:**

**Kanji:** the adopted logographic Chinese characters (hanzi) that are used in the ancient and modern Japanese writing system

**Hiragana:** Japanese syllabify, one basic component of the Japanese writing system, along with katakana, kanji, and in some cases the Latin-script alphabet (referred to in Japanese as rōmaji).


End file.
